


Patterns

by jhunieilarde



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: (alternate version)Sergio knocked Raquel out at the house in Toledo and left her there to continue with the heist. Raquel received all the consequences of falling in love with the Professor forcing her to start a new life in Florence, Italy years after the Royal Mint heist. Though many years had passed, fate has a funny way of bringing people together. Their paths are bound to cross again but the question remains: What's next?(another Serquel fic because my brain won't stop making them)
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	1. How to Start Over?

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about this story last night and it might be a little dark than the usual tone of the show but i want to get it out of my system so here it is. Let me know if it's working!

The sound of the alarm woke Raquel up. For a few minutes, her mind is a complete blank and she’s at peace. It’s only then everything sinks back inside her brain that she realized peace is far from her reach. How many years has it been since the Royal Mint heist? How many years has it been since the Professor, Salva…Sergio, fucked up her life? When they left with almost a billion euros, they also took everything from her.

Sergio had left her in the attic of that abandoned house in Toledo after she interrogated him with a polygraph kit. She was supposed to bring him in but for some reason, he was able to break free and knock her out. When she woke up, he’s already gone along with her gun and her purse and car. He did left her a note though saying how sorry he was about everything and how much he loved her. She scoffed at the memory of that. How can you love someone and then let her take the fall for everything? He never loved her. He used her right from the start and that much is clear for her. 

The police branded her as traitor. They never believed her when she told them she’s not helping Sergio and his gang with the heist. They thought of her as weak and stupid for falling for the mastermind criminal. Only Angel believed her but she can still see the question marks in his eyes when he looks at her. Alberto won the ill treatment case she filed against him and his name was cleared. It was her name that has been tarnished. First, the media scrutinized her for choosing Alison Parker instead of other eight hostages. Second, she got fired for something she’s no fault at. Years of building her reputation and one man managed to destroy it all. 

Marivi, her mother, stood by her until her condition worsened. Her Alzheimer’s got the best of her and soon enough, she failed to recognize her own daughter leaving Raquel more alone than ever. If only she got someone left for her to carry on but there’s no one. Her sister stopped talking to her as soon as they got Marivi to a home. Raquel was against that decision but what else was she going to do? She barely earns anything and it’s not even enough to pay the bills. Her mother needed more care than she can provide and Laura made it clear that she’s not going to spend a dime if they didn’t bring their mother to a home. Apparently, her own sister doesn’t trust that she can take care of their own mother.

So, it leaves Raquel alone without a job, without a reputation, without a family. Her mind kept going back to that day in Toledo. If only she decided to just bring Sergio in, her life would’ve been so much easier. She wanted to know so desperately why he did what he did. She wanted to know why he used her, why her.

“You need to go”, Angel said one afternoon when he visited her at her house.

He is talking about the job offer Raquel got from a security company in Italy. He can see how life beaten up his friend and he wants her to get back on her feet and start living again. Of course, he wants to be a part of her life but he knows she will never feel the same way he feels about her so he has to contend with the fact that she wants him to be her friend.

“Why are you so eager to kick me out of Spain?” she asked.

“I am not kicking you out, Raquel. I am just trying to tell you that it’s a good opportunity to start over. You will be far away from all of the crap you received over the last three years. A nice job is waiting for you and when you earn enough, you can get your mother out of that home so you can be together”, he answered.

She knows he got a point. He always talks sense into her even before. It’s just the idea of starting over scares the crap out of her. What if she fails big time? That will only solidify how much of a screw up she is and she doesn’t want to reach that point.

“I don’t have any friends there”, she muttered which touched Angel.

“We can call each other any time you want. I promise to always answer”, he said.

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve a friend like you”, she said and let him wrapped his arms around her.

\--

FLORENCE, ITALY

Raquel can only wish her mother is with her right now. The view is breathtaking from the cab. The company arranged everything for her, accommodation, even a company car. The job is her forte. She will work as security consultant in charge of different security systems that the company sells to other businesses. As a former cop and negotiator, the company thought she will be the best person for the job as she can anticipate what the system’s weaknesses will be.

Her boss, Giovanni, conducted the interview when she arrived at the building. She likes him. He’s very straightforward and he never looked at her legs, not once, which is a big plus for her.

“…to be completely honest, I did follow what happened with the Royal Mint heist a few years back”, he suddenly brought up.

Raquel almost stopped breathing. Will that be a problem? It would suck because she invested all her money to her plane ticket going to Italy.

“I honestly wanted to punch my TV screen when they announced you were fired from the police because I knew it would be a waste of talent”, he continued.

“I don’t think my former bosses would agree. They accused me of being an accomplice”, she said.

Giovanni shrugged.

“If you’re an accomplice, you would’ve been gone by now probably living by the beach, spending millions of euros and yet, you’re here being interviewed by me. What I think is that your former bosses are assholes. They didn’t catch their bad guys so they looked for someone to blame and unfortunately, it happened to be you”, he said.

Raquel is completely surprised by his view of what happened during the heist. Most people in Spain blamed her for it, thought she’s not good enough for the job. Then, there’s Giovanni whom she doesn’t know at all but he sees the truth. He understands.

“Thank you”, she muttered.

“No need to thank me. I am simply telling my opinion about what happened and it doesn’t affect my decision to hire you. My basis is based purely on your skills and talents. I need your brain for my company and I am happy you accepted. Welcome to Florence, Ms. Murillo”, he said.

“Thank you, sir. I promise you will not regret taking your chance with me”, she replied.


	2. Deja vu

The apartment that was given to her is nice. She’s grateful it’s not painted with pink because that would’ve been a pain to her eyes. She started unpacking and making herself at home. This place will be her new home starting today. She has to make the most out of it. After she put her clothes inside the cabinet, she sent Angel a message that she arrived safely in Florence and she’s already settling nicely. He can be a little paranoid sometimes and she doesn’t want to risk him going on a rampage if he doesn’t hear from her.

The food is amazing. Giovanni informed her that the company already deposited her first allowance to her account so she can have money to sustain herself so food trip is the first thing she did with it. When she was still working as a cop, she has enough money to spend but she never got the chance because she’s always working. Plus, Alberto didn’t like the idea of travelling. He said, he doesn’t see the importance of it so she never pushed it.

Raquel is very thankful to her one year Italian lesson and her sharp memory because they help her not get lost in the middle of the foreign land she’s in. When she gets back in her apartment, she felt a familiar sense. It’s been a while since she got it but she’s sure someone is following her. She stopped walking before she entered the door and looked around. No one is at the hallway with her but the feeling is still there. It could be her imagination or paranoia so she hurriedly went in her unit and locked the door.

The next day is her first day at work. She first opted for a slack pants and blouse. It’s her go-to since she received a lot of punches for wearing skirts but then she reminds herself she’s in a different country, away from Alberto. She put back the pants inside her closet and took out a nice black skirt. It’s time she starts living again as per Angel’s words of wisdom. She felt good right away upon wearing them. She felt more like herself. Giovanni gave her a tour of the building and then showed her her own office. She didn’t expect an office but she’s thankful to get one for privacy purposes.

The job fits her perfectly since it’s in her area of expertise. She goes through reports and files in a flash and before she even knows it, it’s time to go home.

Raquel is in a good mood by the time she reached the local bar near her place. She felt like celebrating her first day at work and her new life. In a few months, she will earn enough money to get her mother out of the home and she can finally support her.

“Martini, grazie”, she ordered to the bartender.

Her phone suddenly rings and it’s Angel.

“How’s my Italian friend doing?” he asked.

“Great, actually. I am so glad that I listened to you for once. They gave me a nice apartment and I have my own office at work. Can you believe that? I never had an office back at the station”, she answered with such enthusiasm.

“Well, I am very happy to hear your voice so cheerful again. It’s been a long time. Well, you can tell me all about Florence tomorrow but I need to crash I am burnt out”, he said.

“Alright, thank you for checking up on me. Goodnight, Angel”, she said and then hung up.

Her drink arrived and she enjoyed it for a few minutes before paying up and gathering her things to go back to her apartment. She was looking deep in her purse for her car keys when she suddenly bumped into someone causing her to drop her purse and everything in it spilled out.

“Mi dispiace molto!” she blurted out despite the irritation bubbling up since she’s not in her own country.

She has to be polite, she tells herself.

“No, e colpa mia”, the man said as he helped her gathered up her things.

Raquel stiffened as soon as she heard his voice. The man didn’t stop though. He went on collecting her things until he noticed her frozen on the spot.

“Stai bene, signorina?” he asked.

This time, she’s certain about his identity but she doesn’t want to believe it. She snatched her things from his hand and put it back inside her purse without answering. However, he didn’t step aside to make way for her.

“Ero”, she muttered and cleared the hair that blocked her face so he can see her.

Tears immediately filled her eyes as she got the full view of his face. Sergio. He’s actually standing right in front of her after three years of not bothering to make contact at all. She wanted to pin him on the table and cuffed him but then again, she’s no longer a cop and they’re not in Spain. The thought of calling Angel to tell him she found Sergio appeared in her head but she doesn’t know if she can actually bring herself to do it.

“Raquel”, is the only thing he was able to utter.

He’s as surprised to see her as she is. No wonder, she thought. He left her in that attic to take the blame for his crimes. Of course, he is surprised to see the ghost from his horrible past.

“I was just on my way out. Sorry”, she said casually and then hurried outside the bar.

She struggled to put the key into the ignition but she managed to do it in time. Sergio was outside watching her as she starts the car and drove away. What is he going in Florence? She thought he wanted to be near the ocean somewhere in the Caribbean. At least that’s what he told her before but he had lied about so many things to her so she cannot trust her memories of him. Perhaps, he only said that to her to throw her off. Suddenly, her apartment seemed so tight and small. Florence is supposed to be the start of her new life. How can she start over if Sergio is in the same town as she is?

Raquel stared at her phone for quite a while debating what she will do next. She is angry at him and she sure wants to get back at him but seeing him earlier brought back things other than hate and anger. She fell for him. That’s her biggest mistake and it bit her in the ass. She cannot just pack up her bags and run away because she’s just starting at her new job and she actually likes it. She finally found a nice boss who appreciates her skills and intelligence rather than her appearance.

Why does Sergio has to be in Florence of all places in the world? Was he the one following her the night before? Why was he surprised to see her at the bar then?

“I am fucked”, she muttered and crashed on the bed.


	3. Get Her Back!

Sergio couldn’t believe whom he saw at the bar. He was there to meet his partner for his new heist and he didn’t expect to bump into her of all people. What is she doing in Florence? She is supposed to be in Madrid living her life, taking care of her mother.

He followed the events that happened to her after they left Spain. It was unbearable but he couldn’t help her at the time because he needed to ensure the safety of the crew. It was only when he saw a picture of Alberto and Raquel together at the newspaper that he stopped following her life. He thought maybe they got back together after he left. It’s obvious that Alberto still wanted Raquel when they met back in Toledo. It’s not far-fetched to think. She’s definitely mad at him so she could’ve gone back to Alberto.

Sergio shook his head and erased that thought. How can she go back to that man after what he did to her? He’s a fool for ever thinking that in the first place. Now, he wonders what happened to her after all those years. He has no idea what her life has become. What brings her to Italy?

“Hermanito, your mind is very far away”, Andres said when he joined him at the monastery’s grounds.

“I saw someone today, Andres. I couldn’t believe it at first but it’s her. It’s Raquel. She’s here in Florence”, he said while fidgeting. “I am not sure if she’s still a cop but the last thing I remembered on the news is that, she’s fired. Still, she saw me and recognized me. It might put the plan at risk”, he added.

Andres’ face remained calm which is surprising. He expected his brother to go on a rampage at him for being so careless but he is calm like he had expected it.

“No, hermanito. The inspector is no longer a cop. In fact, she no longer lives in Madrid. She lives here now in Florence with a new job and a new apartment”, he suddenly said.

Sergio stiffened.

“What do you mean? You were following her life on the news?” he asked his brother.

Andres took a sip from his glass of wine before turning to his little brother.

“You can say that, yes. I am not blind, Sergio. After the heist, everyone was jumping up and down, celebrating our success but not you. You achieved father’s dream and you’re not happy. I know your heart was broken and it’s because of her so I decided to check up on her from time to time. She really took some serious hit because of us, you know. She was fired from her job because they thought she’s our accomplice”, Andres answered.

Sergio shook his head.

“She’s not. She wanted to bring me in to the police. She’s a good cop”, he said.

“I know. Still, they put the blame on her. Her abusive ex-husband won the case she filed against him. Her mother was sent to a home due to her Alzheimer’s. The inspector jumped from job to job to keep the roof over her head until I worked some magic to help her out”, Andres continued.

Sergio tensed. He seems to know what his brother is about to say next but he waited.

“I arranged that job for her with the security company. The position fits her perfectly and Giovanni is a personal friend of mine. He treats his employees really well so she’s in good hands. At first, I thought she will not accept it but then she did so she’s here now in Florence”, he finished.

“Why? Why did you help her? Why bring her here?” Sergio asked.

Andres sighed and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“…because I cannot bear to see you being so miserable anymore. You’re never the same, Sergio. She made you happy. I know that. This heist is important, yes, but it’s no reason to make yourself live in suffering, hermanito. Get your girl. Live your life. Let yourself love”, Andres answered.

That made Sergio scoffed.

“In case you forgot, I screwed up her life. I left her in that attic and her life went to hell because of me. I could’ve convinced her to join us, to come with us but I chose to stick to the plan and I left her. Do you think she will easily forgive me?” he asked.

Andres shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, so far there’s no call made to the police in Spain about your sighting here in Florence so I think that’s a good sign. She could’ve already told her friends that you’re here but she didn’t. She may not forgive you right away and she’s not meant to. You screwed up so you have to work to get her back. If you love her and I am sure you do, remove that stick in your ass and get your girl back”, he answered.

It’s not something Sergio expected his brother to tell him. He is always wary about police but he’s quite taken with Raquel. Perhaps, it’s because she never said any bad things about him during her testimony in court. She didn’t know anything about the plan. Therefore, she got nothing to say but she didn’t mention about his plan to escape to the Caribbean. It was something he told her and he did go to the Caribbean. She just told them she didn’t know anything.

A clap behind them broke the moment and the brothers turned around to see Nairobi and Tokyo with grins on their faces. Sergio sighed. They will not let it go for the coming days and he will be embarrassed during meals. Professor in love. It will be the highlight of every topic.

“I never thought you’re capable of imparting wisdom, Berlin, but well done”, Nairobi said.

“Thanks, I guess”, Andres muttered.

“So, the Inspector is no longer a cop?” Tokyo asked Sergio.

“Yes”, he answered.

“…and she took the fall because of us?” she asked again.

“Yes”, he answered.

“She didn’t tell the police about your plan to live in an island?” she asked one more time.

“Yes, she didn’t”, he answered.

Nairobi and Tokyo looked at each other for a second before turning back at him.

“Then what are you doing here sulking on your brother’s pants? Go get her”, Tokyo said.

“Tokyo, I don’t think you understand the situation. She is very mad at me”, he explained but she shook her head.

“It’s you who doesn’t understand the situation. The Inspector is out there, free, and alive. You have the chance to be with her. I cannot do the same with Rio. Do you want to wait until you’re put on my shoes, Professor?” she asked.

It’s something he doesn’t want to experience.

“No. I never want that to happen”, he answered.


	4. The Talk

Raquel continued coming to work the next day despite having lack of sleep. She couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes last night after seeing Sergio at the bar. She’s still baffled by what happened and there are a lot of questions inside her head. Like the day before, her day at work flew by fast. Apparently, the last person she replaced wasn’t good at his job and they received lots of complaints from their clients so she is left with tons of corrections to make. She doesn’t mind that at all. She could use a major distraction from Sergio-related problem but Giovanni was persistent that she should not overwork herself. Perhaps, he’s afraid she would leave the company due to high volume of work.

She’s dying to get something to drink but she doesn’t want to risk bumping into Sergio again so she just ordered takeout and then bought herself couple of bottles of beer and took them home. She stopped walking along the hallway when she saw Sergio waiting for her in front of her apartment’s door. How did he know where she lives? Was he really the one following her before?

“I knew you were at work and I don’t want to disturb you so I waited here instead”, he said.

Emotions are bubbling up in her once more and she cannot control the tears from forming in her eyes. If she’s not holding food and beer, she would’ve slapped him right away. How dare he show up like that after all the things he caused her? Didn’t he know what happened to her after he left?

“If you like, I can open up the door for you”, he offered while looking at the grocery bags she’s holding.

Instead of yelling at him, she was left frozen on the spot. He took that somehow as a yes. He took the key from her fingers and opened the door for her. Like a damn robot, Raquel walked inside and put the bags on the table. She then heard Sergio closed the door behind him and turned on the lights.

“What are you doing here?” she managed to ask without looking at him.

She couldn’t bear to look at him and talk at the same time. She would just break down and cry and she doesn’t want to give him that.

“I came here to talk. I know you may not want to hear from me after everything but I need to talk to you”, he answered.

Raquel tightened her grip on the edge of the table.

“…and tell me what exactly? That you’re sorry about everything?” she guessed.

Sergio adjusted his eyeglasses and nervously shrugged.

“Well, yes…you summed it up pretty nicely”, he confirmed.

That broke the meter. Raquel turned around with fury in her eyes. She didn’t close the distance between them because she’s afraid she might hurt him physically and she might end up in jail but if only looks can kill, Sergio will drop dead on the floor by now.

“That’s all you got to say? Seriously? You talked about how much you love me and that I was the flaw in your grand plan and that you never meant to hurt me and then suddenly, you knocked me out and left me there alone. You let me walked my way back to the tent and then let me took the fall for your crime! Tell me, is that your definition of love, Sergio? I am pretty sure that’s not mine”, she exclaimed.

Tears are now flowing freely from her eyes and she didn’t bother wiping them away.

“I never wanted to leave you but I have to get back to the plan. When Tokyo escaped, I was supposed to call her to give her instructions on how to get to the hangar so she can be with me but you tied me up to ceiling in the attic so she decided to go back inside the Mint and it cost us Moscow. I didn’t want to leave you but he was dying inside the Mint and they needed medical help. I tried to negotiate with Colonel Prieto for a doctor for him but you already know his answer so Moscow died. After that, I decided to stick to the plan. Otherwise, more of my crew would die”, he explained.

Raquel knew about that. She was at the tent when Prieto declined granting them a doctor for their injured companion.

“…so you left me knowing all the blame will fall on me?” she asked.

Sergio hesitantly nodded.

“You didn’t know anything so I thought they will go easy on you. It wasn’t your fault. It was I who approached you and deceived you. They shouldn’t have done that to you and I am sorry that they did. If I can go back in time, I would’ve never left you there”, he answered.

Raquel scoffed. It was the cheesiest thing she heard.

“…and do what?” she asked again.

“I would’ve convinced you to come with me, to escape with me. It would’ve been hard considering your moral code but I could’ve tried to make you realize that we’re not the bad guys. I didn’t. For that, I am truly sorry”, he answered.

Raquel sniffed and wiped her tears. She took a few breaths to gather herself.

“Do you know what they called me? They called me a traitor. I would’ve accepted that if I really had done something but I didn’t. I should’ve told them about the postcards, that you were planning on going to one of those islands but I didn’t because for some reason, a part of me hoped you will come back. You will help me get out of that hell you put me through. I tried to believe that stupid polygraph test but then you never came. I realized that I was merely a tool in your plan. I served my purpose and then you’re done with me. That’s all. The judge sided with Alberto and I lost the cause. I was then called a traitor and a liar. I was forced to give up my mother to a home because I had no money to care for her. I lost everything because of you”, she said.

“Raquel…those postcards, I put there the coordinates. It was there, the location of where I went after the heist”, he pointed out.

He was hoping she would see that and she would come to see him and everything will be alright but she never came.

“I saw it after a year. It was after I drove my mother to the home. I came home alone and saw it at the back of the postcards”, she said.

“Why didn’t you come? I was waiting”, he asked.

Raquel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it is my responsibility to go and find you after you ruined my life”, she snapped and he looked down. “That’s all in the past now. The damage has been done and I came here to start my life over so what the hell do you want from me, Sergio?” she asked.

“Simple. I want you back, Raquel. I want you back with me”, he answered.


	5. The Friend

Simple. I want you back, Raquel. I want you back with me…

His words rang inside her ears. The way he said struck something in her. He was serious and somehow confident that he will get her back. There’s a strand of arrogance that annoyed her but peeked her interest. She’s still mad at him for ruining her life but she cannot deny that she still feel something for him. She already spent time banging her head on hard surface thinking how she can be that stupid but she cannot erase what she feels for him even after everything.

She cannot let herself fall back to the same pattern. It is the same maze she got stuck on all her life. Her previous boyfriends who never cared about her pleasure or her happiness, those men who were only interested in showing her around, boasting how they were able to bag a woman like her, an ex-husband who used her as his personal punching bag and proceeded to screw her sister when she left him…those are her past experiences with men. When she finally thought she found the right man for her, a caring, sensitive man who ‘cares’ for her well-being, her pleasure, her happiness…he turned out to be an incredible liar and a criminal.

Sergio let her have her peace after his bold declaration of his goal. Once again, she found herself lying in bed awake. When was the last time she has trouble sleeping? That’s right. It was after she lost her job, her case, and her mother. She went through a dark phase of booze and cigarettes and pills. It was Angel who got her out of that phase and recommended her for some volunteer activities to give her something to do. Now, she’s falling into that phase again. She yearns for more alcohol but she already finished the bottles she bought earlier. It’s a little late to go to the bar now and she still got to go to work in the morning.

The workaholic in her took over as soon as she stepped inside the office. Her desire to fall asleep went out the window and she poured all her energy, or what was left of it, to her work. Giovanni couldn’t be more impressed with her performance. Only a few days since she started and she already made a big difference to the company. He’s even considering giving her a raise.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked him when he joined her for lunch at the cafeteria.

“Ask away”, he said.

“Why me? You could’ve hired lots of other people but you chose a disgraced cop from Spain. Why me?” she asked.

She could’ve asked that question sooner but the opportunity is too great to start questioning it. Now, it made sense to her to ask. She’s not from Italy but he chose her out of all people.

“I received a recommendation”, he answered briefly.

It was enough to make her let go of her fork and looked at him carefully. A recommendation? Who could’ve recommended her in Italy? Certainly not Angel? He doesn’t have the connection.

“Really? Who?” she asked again. “It’s just that, I would like to thank whoever it was for recommending me. This job is great and I am so lucky to be able to have it”, she added so he wouldn’t suspect her of anything.

Giovanni seemed to weigh in his answer. What does he really know? 

“He is a close friend of mine but he made me promise not to tell you his name. As much as I want to be completely honest with you, Raquel, I don’t break promises”, he answered.  
She wanted to press him for answer but he is her boss and he has been nice to her since she arrived. He is only keeping his word to his ‘friend’.

“I understand. Well, will you please give my thanks to your friend?” she asked and he nodded with a smile.

Raquel, flooded with questions, is now on a mission. Was it all a setup? She is determined to start her new life in Florence and she needs to know if the new life she’s supposed to start was rigged from the start. There is only one person who can give her the answer she needs and she might know where to find him.

After work, she went straight to the local bar where she first bumped into Sergio. It’s not a hundred percent guarantee that he will be there but her instincts are telling her to just try and wait.

Her instincts didn’t fail her. He came and sat in front of her when he saw her.

“You knew I was here”, she said not really asking but stating a fact.

“Yes”, he confirmed.

“How?” she asked.

“Philippe, the bartender, is a friend. I asked him to let me know if you drop by”, he answered.

Of course, Sergio has a habit of befriending the bartender just like the one in Hanoi.

“You have a lot of friends. Is my boss happened to be one of yours too?” she asked and it made Sergio frowned. “I asked him why he hired me for the job. It seemed odd that he chose someone like me with a bad record when he could’ve hired other people. He told me he got a recommendation from a friend that he won’t tell the name. Was it you?” she clarified her question.

Sergio shifted his position on the chair. She has always been smarter than most people give her credit for.

“No, it wasn’t me”, he answered.

Raquel studied his reaction like she’s reading his every move down to the way he breathes.

“…but you know who it was?” she asked again.

“Yes. It’s my brother”, he answered and it’s her turn to frown. “It’s my brother, Andres”, he added.

Andres. Raquel thought hard where she heard that name from. It took her ten seconds to realize that the Andres he’s referring to was the same Andres that was part of the heist at the Mint. The same Andres she agreed to defame in order to throw the gang into a fit.

“So, Andres…Berlin, he is your brother”, she said and he nodded. “Wow, how many skeletons you got in your closet? You screwed me up back in Madrid and now your brother set me up a job to get me here in Italy for what? So you can both screw me over this time? He wants to join the fun, is that it? Tell me, where you two laughing while sharing stories how you fooled me back then?” she snapped.

Sergio adjusted his eyeglasses again and his expression went dark. He’s the Professor.

“Come with me”, he said.

“What?” she asked.

“You want answers and I want to give that to you but I can’t give it to you here so come with me, please”, he answered.

He offered his hand and even though her brain is telling her to just run away from him, she took his hand and came with him.


	6. Start to Finish

Sergio is determined to show her that he truly loves her. He was a fool for leaving her behind. He knows that now. Tokyo made him realize that all is not lost. Raquel is not captured by the police and being tortured somewhere. She’s right in front of him so he owe it to the world to try. He took all her words without questions or excuses. He deserves it. He caused her so much pain and if taking all the hit will make her feel better, he will gladly do that for her.

She wants answers. Naturally, it is bound to happen soon. He already prepared for that part. Sergio took Raquel to the monastery. He can see the frown on her face upon seeing the place but she didn’t raise any questions yet. He is glad to know that after everything, she still finds it in herself to trust that he’s not luring her to her death.

He brought her directly to the classroom where all the plans for the next heist are laid out. He let her walked around studying the materials in front of her. He can see the inspector in her kicked in as she studies them carefully.

“For the love of god…you’re planning another one”, she muttered under her breath before turning to him. “A billion euros isn’t enough?” she asked.

He remained calm. She doesn’t know everything yet. He needs to tell her everything.

“Please take a sit. I will tell you the whole story from start to finish”, he said calmly and she surprisingly obeyed without objections.

Sergio then launched the story from his father, to his sickness, his childhood, the planning of the first heist, the recruitment of the gang, his brother, the actual heist, his encounter with her, the day he left with the crew, what he did the last three years up until Tokyo’s call for help. He told her about what happened to Rio and why they’re planning the next heist. She took it all in like a pro. She didn’t interrupt his story. She listened with keen ears and eyes. He can see how she’s dissecting everything he’s telling her, looking for a small lie that she can cling to but she found none. He told her all the truth about his life.

Once he’s finished, she’s left staring on the floor trying to comprehend everything he just told her. It’s a lot of information but he trusts she will be able to handle it. She’s strong. She wouldn’t be right there right now if she wasn’t.

“Tell me one thing and I want you to answer me truthfully, no lies, no excuses, no bullshit references”, she said.

“Alright. I can do that”, he agreed.

“When we first slept together, did you…was it only for information? Did you sleep with me because I was the inspector in charge of the case?” she asked.

Sergio immediately shook his head.

“No. I didn’t. That wasn’t part of the plan to be completely honest. I was just supposed to approach you, talk to you in the hope of gathering intel but I don’t know what happened. I fell and I wasn’t able to help myself”, he answered.

He saw her debates inside her head. She’s confused and he wouldn’t blame her. For years, she thought he never loved her, that he only used her. It’s hard for her to accept other side of that story.

“You’re wrong”, she suddenly said.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Raquel composed herself and turned to him.

“Ramon Vasquez won’t be the next inspector they will put in charge of your next heist”, she answered and it made alerted him. “CNI will handpick Alicia Sierra and that’s where you’re all going to be screwed”, she added.

He stared at her for a moment unable to figure out what just happened. Did she just give him a useful information for his next heist? Did she believe everything he said? Was he forgiven? He is now confused.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I am a hundred percent sure”, she answered.

For a moment they looked at each other’s eyes and they cannot deny the extreme connection they have for each other. Before knowing it, his body unconsciously walked towards her. He longed for a very long time to touch her again, just to feel her skin, to smell her again. Three years of emptiness, he bears it all. Now that she’s in front of him, within his reach, he couldn’t imagine what life would’ve been without her in it. He doesn’t want to let her go again.

“I love you, Raquel”, he whispered as he gently touched her cheek. “I always have and I always will. I tried to make it go away but I failed”, he added.

“You put me through a lot, Sergio”, she said.

“I know”, he’s quick to reply.

“…and despite that, I couldn’t even bring myself to actually hate you and that’s how fucked up I am. I should be seething with anger right now. I should be slapping you, hitting you but here I am calm like fucking idiot. What have you done with me, Sergio?” she asked.

His heart almost leaped away from his body upon hearing that from her. She’s not angry with him. She doesn’t hate him.

“Nothing fancy. I fell in love with you”, he answered unable to hide the smile from his face.

“Don’t ever do that to me again. Don’t screw me over again because I don’t think I can survive it the second time. I barely survived it the first time and I think you already know that”, she said.

Sergio nodded eagerly. He will not make the same mistake again. He will not let her go again.

“Never. I will die first before that happen”, he promised.

That sealed everything. Their lips met and it’s like no time had passed. The way they moved in perfect synchrony, it’s like they’ve been doing this their whole lives. They’re so familiar with each other and they yearned for so much more. Three years apart will do that to you. It’s not part of his plan once again. He’s expecting more talk, more convincing on his part. He’s expecting to receive more hurtful words from her and yet she’s giving him herself, her love. Yes, it’s not part of the plan and he’s glad. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He learned his lesson. He will never take her again for granted. She deserves to be treated like a damn queen, center of his universe, his goddess, his life.

“I love you, Raquel”, he whispered in between kisses.

“I love you too, Sergio”, she replied.


	7. Lisbon

Forgiving Sergio is not easy for Raquel but they say people do stupid things for love and she is now doing that very same thing. Still, she’s cautious. She has her guard up. He damaged her a lot before and it’s only normal for her to be wary about what will happen next. She knows he is planning another heist to rescue Anibal or as what he calls him, Rio. They are planning on robbing the Bank of Spain which she thinks of as suicide mission. She can see that Sergio is not as confident with the plan unlike before mainly because he got little time planning it.

Sergio told her that Berlin called Giovanni to give her few days off. She wanted to protest because she’s needed at work but Giovanni said that she already worked a lot that it compensates for the entire week so he agreed to the request. Sergio wants to spend time with her after being apart for three years. They wasted so much time and he wants to make up for it.

“We cannot stay here all day, Sergio”, she said at one point. 

They’ve been in his room since she got to the monastery. It’s been lovely and she really did miss him but the room is getting claustrophobic for her and she’s hungry.

“There are lots of people outside. The whole team is here”, he said.

By whole team, he meant the robbers she was trying to catch before. She wonders how they will react if they see her with their precious Professor.

“Are you really going inside the Bank of Spain? I have a feeling it might not end well”, she asked while stroking his arm.

“I get that feeling too but I have to do this for Rio. We cannot let him endure whatever it is they’re doing to him right now. It is not right”, he answered.

Raquel sighed. She knows it’s not right. She saw the plan and she saw so many flaws on it especially regarding the police department. Getting Rio will be impossible even if they raid the Bank of Spain. The State’s secrets cannot guarantee the government will yield. They can simply deny having Rio at their custody.

“You need to find the coordinates on where they’re keeping Rio before you go inside the bank. Otherwise, all your work will go to waste because they will never admit to having Rio with them”, she said.

She felt him tensed in her arms. She should run away now, avoid him, stay away from the plan as far as possible but doing that will put him and his team in danger. They need her help even if they don’t know it yet.

“You millions of euros at your disposal, right?” she asked and he nodded. “Good. I know a guy who can get us that and he’s quite expensive”, she added.

Sergio finally introduced Raquel to the team during his morning class. He expected objections from his team but it seems like Berlin already had a word with them and they all had been briefed. They’re cautious around Raquel but they’re not unpleasant. They all know what she went through because of them and they appreciate her keeping her mouth shut about Sergio’s location in Palawan.

“We know where they’re keeping Rio”, Sergio announced and it made Tokyo sat right up. “They’re keeping him in Panama at their secret base”, he added.

“What are we waiting for? We should go and get him”, Tokyo suggested impulsively.

“If you have a death wish, that’s the way to do it”, Raquel muttered.

All heads turned to her. Tokyo gave her a death glare but that doesn’t seem to affect Raquel at all. She can handle little girl’s tantrum in her sleep.

“The place is monitored via satellite plus the CNI agents on the grounds. They also employed some locals which will informed them if they spotted any foreigners nearby. The inside of the base will be heavily guarded and there’s only one entrance. Taking him out of there will be hell and if it doesn’t get him killed, it will get all of you killed”, she explained.

Everyone is in awe at how fluid she laid it out for them without blinking an eye. Only the Professor can convey such authority to them but Raquel is a good match. Berlin is very impressed.

“How on earth do you know all that?” Nairobi asked.

“We paid an acquaintance of mine a big fat cash to hack the CNI systems. He used to be my informant and his services used to be free when I was at the force but you all know what happened so he became expensive. He managed to get the coordinates and we got the view of the area on live feed. Oh, and don’t worry about my acquaintance, he’s also a fugitive so he got no reason to rat to the cops since he’s now a millionaire”, she answered.

Sergio let her speak in front of the class while admiring her confidence. This is her area of expertise. He always admired her intellect from the beginning. Seeing her in person lecturing them about police work is a delight to his eyes.

“So…we can’t rescue Rio from Panama. We rescue him through the heist?” Denver asked.

Raquel turned to Sergio. The heist is his baby. It’s only appropriate for him to talk about it. He took her cue and he walked towards her.

“That’s right. They’re first move is to deny having Rio at their custody. They will try to make us look like liars in public so we will return the favor. Gaining access to their system, we will reveal their reports on the interrogation they’re conducting on Rio. They documented it on their secure database. We also retrieved satellite images of CNI personnel arriving at the base including Inspector Alicia Sierra. It is enough to ruin their image and convince the public to make the demand for us to release Rio. That’s how we will bring him back to Spain”, he answered.

A spark of hope appeared in everyone’s eyes. The heist would’ve been a major disaster if Raquel hadn’t stepped in. They would’ve walked in a death trap.

“What I wouldn’t give to see the look on their faces when we slap those records on their faces…” Helsinki muttered.

Berlin then raised his hand to be allowed to speak, his eyes focused on Raquel. She didn’t flinch at the intensity of his gaze and rather hold her own.

“Yes, Berlin”, Sergio said.

“One question…does the good inspector already chosen a city name?” his brother asked.

They all looked at Raquel. Being granted to choose a city name means they want her to be part of the team. Sergio smiled at her and nodded.

“Lisbon. You can call me Lisbon”, she answered.


	8. Trigger

Sergio tried to convince Raquel to let go of her job at the security company. He reasoned that he got more than enough money to support them both and her mother. 

“Come on…I am practically a millionaire and if we pulled off this heist, I don’t think our grandchildren need to set foot in a company”, he explained.

Raquel is an independent woman. She likes earning her own money and providing for her family so it’s hard for her to just quit her job and accept his offer.

“I appreciate it but I have great job and I need to save up to get my mother out of home”, she said.

“Regarding that mother, I already made an arrangement concerning your mother”, he remembered.

Raquel raised an eyebrow.

“What arrangement?” she asked.

“After the heist, she will be transported to Palawan to come and live with us. It will be stealth of course so no one will know about the move. I hope your mother likes the beach”, he answered.

Her heart fluttered by what he just said. Her mother liked him from the start, of course. She was the one who pushed her to ask him out on a date. She couldn’t believe that he’s willing to live with her and her mother in an island. Alberto never proposed that to her. He was very eager to get her out of her mother’s leash and he was reluctant to be in the same space as her mother.

“She likes the beach, yes”, she muttered while trying to absorb what was happening.

It’s all running very fast but that’s the thing about their relationship. Everything is fast. They fell in love in a matter of days. They were apart for three years and she was able to forgive him in a matter of…days. Planning to move in together with her mother doesn’t seem to be far-fetched.

Giovanni was sad to let her go but Berlin must’ve been very convincing that he managed to make him agree to hire someone he recommended for the post as well. She really did like him as her boss. He’s a good person and she hopes the new consultant will do his best for the company.

After that, she found herself being more and more involved with the heist. It turns out, there’s a lot to review about the plan and she was able to spot a lot of cracks on it. The team was very grateful for her help. She expected a lot of skeptic looks from them but they had been very welcoming. Tokyo sometimes tries her best to intimidate her but she can see that she’s grateful for her help to get Rio back. They’re first meeting inside the Mint followed by the interrogation inside the tent wasn’t very pleasant. Raquel is happy that she’s able to get to know them one by one as people instead of criminals and for them to get to know her as Raquel and not the Inspector.

The lesson for the day is self-defense training. Sergio went to discuss the overview of the basic moves they can do if they find themselves in a situation where they don’t have their guns and needed to defend themselves. After giving the basics, they partnered up with each other to try them out.

Raquel was partnered up with Bogota. At first, Sergio was uncomfortable considering the size of the guy but Raquel was able to manage since she’s a trained officer. When it’s time to switch positions, Raquel suddenly felt hot. She’s not quite sure if it’s really hot or she’s running out of breath. Bogota wrapped his big arms around her neck for the choking move. Of course, he didn’t squeeze tight because it’s just a drill but Raquel felt trapped. In an instant, she was transported in another time, in another place. She can no longer see the classroom or the others. She tried to search for Sergio but he’s no longer there. The surrounding is familiar. She recognized the place. It’s their home or rather her former home with Alberto. She’s back at their living room.

Out of nowhere, she started hearing his voice yelling insults and threats at her. Her breathing went frantic as she tries to gasp for oxygen. Her hand automatically went to her face still feeling the sting of his slaps on her skin.

“Raquel?” someone called but the voice sounded very distant.

She dropped on her knees desperately gasping. The yelling won’t stop and she wants to make it stop. There is no longer arms wrapped around her neck but she still feels confined.

“Raquel? Listen to me. You’re fine. You’re safe”, the calm voice kept telling her but it’s hard to focus.

Suddenly, a warm touch on her shoulders pulled her out of their living room and the sight of the classroom reappeared before her eyes. She saw Sergio kneeling next to her, his eyes filled with fear and worry.

She wanted to ask him what happened but she cannot utter a single word. It’s like she lost her voice so she just looked at him hoping he will understand.

“It’s alright. You’re here with us at the monastery. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you here”, he said.

She held on to his arms tightly, scared that she will drift away again.

“Breathe slowly. Take it slow”, he whispered and she obeyed.

It took her awhile before she was able to regain control of her breathing and by that time, she was exhausted.

She heard him tell the others that the class is over and then scooped her up and carried her into his arms to take her back to their room. There was an empty feeling when he left her for a short period to get her a glass of water. She doesn’t like feeling so alone especially after she had a massive flashback.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“…like I’ve been hit by a truck”, she answered and averted her gaze from his eyes. “I’m sorry about causing a scene in your class. I was fine and all of a sudden I felt trapped when Bogota wrapped his arm my neck. Everything disappeared around me and I thought I was back in Madrid with Alberto”, she apologized.

She unconsciously put her hand back on her cheek as if someone just slapped her a few seconds back.

“You had a panic attack. The exercise probably triggered it. I should’ve anticipated that it might causes you distress. Forgive me”, he said while taking her hand away from her cheek. “How often does this happen?” he then asked.

“A few times years ago and then the nightmares when Mama moved to the home. Alcohol helped putting me to sleep. My therapist prescribed me pills. They helped too but I have to stop them for other reasons”, she answered.

Sergio took both her hands and held them as gently as he can.

“I am here now and I will never let anyone hurt you again. I will never leave you ever again. I promise”, he said and wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safe.


	9. Discoveries

Sergio had to explain to the others what happened with Raquel during class. He somehow owed it to them since they’re all been waiting and worried. Apparently, they roasted Bogota thinking he actually had hurt her. 

“Panic attack? So, it happened to her before? Someone actually tried to strangle her?” Tokyo asked.

The image of Alberto doing that thing on Raquel made Sergio a little faint. He desperately wants to beat Alberto until he stop breathing.

“Yes. Her ex-husband was abusive towards her and had hurt her for years”, he answered.

Berlin’s expression darkened. He had always been against men hitting women that way. He is a romantic and believer of love so the idea of a man hurting the woman he supposed to love is a huge violation of his code.

“Please tell me she sued the bastard”, Nairobi muttered.

“She did but he won the case”, Sergio said and it started an outrage from the group.

They couldn’t understand how a judge can overlook the fact that the man was abusive.

“She lost the cause because of her association with me”, he said and they all stopped. “They put the blame on her. She got fired from her job and she lost the case against her ex-husband. After that, she was forced to send her mother to a home because she doesn’t have the means to give her the care she needs”, he continued while the rest tried to absorb everything.

Sergio then turned to his brother.

“If it wasn’t for Berlin, she would still be in Madrid doing god knows what. He was the one who got her the job here in Florence and allowed her to have the mentality to start over”, he added.

Honestly, he doesn’t know what Raquel would be doing right now if Andres didn’t get her that job. Sergio can only imagine the worst after his brother filled him in of her past activities before she arrived in Florence. He told him that she almost turned herself into an alcoholic while burning her lungs fast with her cigarettes. Her words suddenly rang in his ears, ‘My therapist prescribed me pills. They helped too but I have to stop them for other reasons…’ she said. The knot in his stomach tightened. A lot of bad things could’ve happened if Andres hadn’t stepped in.

“She’s safe now with us. We won’t let anything happen to her, Professor”, Monica was the first to break the silence.

Denver nodded in agreement of his woman.

“I didn’t like her at first because she was a cop but they screwed her over by a lot and that makes her one of us now. We got her back”, Tokyo said.

“Yeah, besides…us girls gotta stick together, yeah?” Nairobi added.

Andres turned to his brother with a smile. Did he know the gang will take Raquel easily? One thing is for sure. When it comes to the heart, his brother is clearly the expert. He should’ve listened before.

“Thank you. That means a lot”, he said.

Raquel is still sleeping when he came in the room to check up on her. Poor thing, she’s really drained after her panic attack. He didn’t want to disturb her so he just proceeded to fold her clothes so she won’t have to do it when she wakes up. He neatly folded them with even measurements so they would look pleasing to the eyes. Of course, it’s not really necessary to make them look pleasing but he can’t help but overdo it especially they’re Raquel’s clothes.

Sergio carried them to the closet and placed them in proper sections. He was about to close the door when he noticed a small bag underneath. Prying to other people’s things is not his forte but something in him tells him that he should so he leaned over and pulled the bag. His eyes widened when he saw various bottles of pills all with Raquel’s name on them. Years in the hospital made him familiar to the labels of the bottles. Most of them are anti-depressants, anti-anxiety pills, there is one sleeping pills and Modafinil. His alarms are going off. The fact that she’s keeping all of them is disturbing. Why would she have all of them? 

Inside the bag, there is a small piece of paper folded in half. Sergio took it out and read: 

[You don’t need them. Taking any of these is a coward’s way out and your mother didn’t raise you to be a coward. Stay away from them at all cost or your Mama will be furious as hell]

It is written by Raquel intended for herself.

“I had to look at that note a lot when I am losing the energy to keep on going”, Raquel suddenly said behind him. She’s sitting now on the bed whilst looking at him. “I must admit that I hadn’t been able to read that note since I set foot in this place. My brain is more at peace here considering I am in the middle of a hideout for the new heist you’re planning. It’s very ironic really”, she added.

He put the note back inside the bag and closed it gently, embarrassed of getting caught on the act by Raquel.

“Forgive me. I was out of line. I shouldn’t have…it’s just that, I got curious”, he apologized but she didn’t look mad or upset. Rather…she looked more embarrassed than he is. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he put the bag inside the closet and walked towards her.

“I never wanted you to find them. When I was first prescribed them, I got dependent to it and it was hard to bounce back. I decided that I will never take any of those pills again even the doctor asks me to. I just kept them in that bag and then I wrote that note to stop me whenever I feel the urge to end it all. It worked every single time. I am that scared of my mother”, she answered.

Sergio chuckled. He couldn’t imagine Marivi being scary at all. She was a bright light, always had been.

“You’re a strong woman, Raquel and I don’t say that to patronize you. It’s a fact. Anyone could’ve given up but you didn’t even you lost the reason to get up in the morning. You have no idea how strong you are but I do. There is no shame about the past because that what makes us who we are in the present. Look at us, we are literally a band of thieves and we all have done things in our lives we are not proud of but you will see that this is the place where we don’t judge people because of them. This is a family and you’re part of it now”, he said.

Raquel scoffed.

“After the scene I caused earlier, I don’t think they will like me very much”, she muttered.

“Oh, you will be surprised because Tokyo and Nairobi are already persuading me to allow you to join them in a girls’ night, whatever that means”, he said and it made her smile.

“Great idea…I would love that”, she replied.


End file.
